The Greeny Phatom Christmas Special/Credits
Here are the credits for the Greeny Phatom Christmas special. Credits Main Crew Created, Developed, and Directed by Robert Stainton Produced by Chris Savino Maureen Sery Robert Stainton Terry Ward Co-Producers Valerio Bonelli Chris Curling Philip Robertson Supervising Director Dave Wasson Written by Maureen Sery Micheline Charest Mark Chernin Marie-Josee Corbell Gabriel Garcia Valerio Bonelli Al Kolhart Chris Curling Philip Robertson Chris Savino Audel LaRoque Robert Stainton Arnold Marcus Ella Johnson Dave Wasson Originally Developed for Television by James Clayton Executive Producers Claude Berthier Duncan Reid Peter Webber James Clayton Co-Executive Producer Audel LaRoque Production Executive Terry Ward Line Producers Marit Allan John Cawley Stanley Gullvins John Michaels Clay Renfroe Richard Williams Animation Directors Caleb Elbourn James Sharp Associate Producer Debby Hindman Supervising Story Director Robert Stainton Story Directors Gabriel Garcia Adam Katz J. Elvis Weinstein Story Editor James Sharp Executive Story Editor David Shannon Production Manager Robert Stainton Character Designers Wendy Brown Gabriel Garcia Lucas Hurford Adam Katz Al Kolhart Rod Rodger James Sharp Robert Stainton Ulises Tobar Todd White Meijer van Wouters Prop Designers Gabriel Garcia Adam Katz Rod Rodger James Sharp Robert Stainton Meijer van Wouters Background Designers Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Robert Stainton Layout Supervisor C. Elbourn Animation Supervisor James Baxter Animation Checking Supervisors Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Clean-up Supervisor Renee Holt-Bird In-betweening Supervisor James Sharp Xerography Supervisor Joan Lawson Xerography Camera Supervisor Bill Brazner Xerography Checking and Inking Supervisor Irmina Dubinska Ink & Paint Supervisors Donene Bailey Olga Tarin Craig Camera Supervisor James Sharp Color Styling Gabriel Garcia Caleb Elbourn Audel LaRoque Robert Stainton Starring the Voice Talents of Robert W. Stainton as Little Guy/Santed Sailor Billy Crystal as Doctor/Dr. Father Jason Lee as Beanson/Dr. Beanson Ulises Tobar as Gree Guy Shiela Reid as Dr. Mother Gabriel Garcia as Geo Guy Tom Kenny as Green Bob and Georgia Denney as Little Girl Additional Voices Aleisha LaNaé Allen Melissa Altro Jack Angel Tony Anselmo Dee Bradley Baker Justin Chapman Laurel Dearing Bill Fagerbakke Bill Farmer Gabriel Garcia Taylor Grodin Brennan Howard Jules de Jongh Athena Karkanis Adam Katz Tom Kenny Brian Koch Doug Lawrence Bryn McAuley Kate Mulgrew Lisa Ng Denise Oliver Olivia Olson Melissa "Missy" Palmer Alison La Placa Patrick Seitz James Sharp Dave Wasson Lyon Smith Arleen Sorkin Robert Stainton Emma Stone Russi Taylor Brian Thompson Samuel Thornbury Marc Weiner Frank Welker Shannon Walker Williams Ariel Winter Sergio Di Zio Vocal Effects Melissa Altro Dee Bradley Baker Michael Bell Traci Page Johnson Tom Kenny Fred Newman Frank Welker Voice Recording Crew Voice Casting and Dialogue Director Jamie Thomason Vocal Coaches Melissa Altro Susan Roman Robert Stainton Original Casting James Clayton Rod Rodger James Sharp Robert Stainton Voices Recorded At Greenyworld Recording Studios Chicago, Illinois Greenyworld Recording Studios Toronto Toronto, Ontario, Canada Secondary Crew Lead Timing Director Robert Stainton Timing Directors Gabriel Garcia Adam Katz James Sharp Background Paint Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Robert Stainton Storyboard Designer Robert Stainton Storyboard Artists Wendy Brown Caleb Elbourn Flamarion Ferreira Gabriel Garcia Arnold Jay Kaz Audel LaRoque Robert Stainton Meijer van Wouters Storyboard Revisionist James Sharp Storyboard Clean-up Liang Xiang Animation Check and Scan Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Character Models Christopher Battle Donna Hugords Jog Loggs Robert Stainton Xerography Martin Crossley Silver Green Star Wirth Music by David Newman Kevin MacLeod Olaf Henderson Danny Elfman DJ Mike Esposito Jake Wrzesiński John Maxwell Anderson Mutato Muzika Devo Theme Music by David Newman John Maxwell Anderson Animation Production Crew Animation Production by Klasky-Csupo Animation Producer Arlene Klasky Animators Gabor Csupo Tissa David Alejandro Gutierrez Bong Macarayan Dale McBeath Lou Scheimer Clean-up Artists Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Animation Production by D'Ocon Films Productions Produced with D'Oc Animation System Episode Director Antoni D'Ocon Supervising Producer Luis Gasca Executive Producer Kaaren Lee Brown Supervising Video Engineers Salvador Bellot Emilio De la Torre Animation Director Ezequiel Martin Assistant Director Carles Roca Animators Lluis Arques Jesus Barbero Alicia Boardman Camelot Estudio Cruz Delgado Christopher Doyle Dario Duran Eloy Espejo Francisco Eugenio Delta Grup Angel Hermogenes Pedro Hernandez Carles Lopez Pedro Moedano Inmaculada Puig Miguel A. Romero Julia Tarrago In-betweeners Victor M. Baldellou Jesus Borrego Francesc Capell Jordi Casas Josep Losilla Victor Mateo Carles Prenafeta Merce Sanchez Javier Segaduras Animation Color Stylists Ana Ester Rafaela Nuñez Background Manager Margot Abrahams Background Artist Robert Qui Background Color Stylists Miquel Ibañez Josep M. Sauri Background Assistant Albert Rodríguez Modolell Storyboard Artist Segundo Garcia Assistant Storyboard Artists Marc Alberich Francesc Borras Enric Planas Animation Checker Asis Bastida Paint Checker Rosario Correro Final Checker Juan Judez Color Styling Assistant Fabiola Belzunegui Paint Supervisors Mel Dixan David Murphy Painters Jordi Bascompte David Cubero Carlos Fraile Herminia Garcia Josep Gascon Julio de Guezala Manuel Ovat Albert Roca Maximilia Romero Nicolas Rosales Ramon Roset Carlos Sorando Joan Vela Alicia Wachs X-Sheet Timer Daniel De la Vega Video Assistants Quico Penella Miquel Presague Editors Josep Gamarra Esteve Llorens Antoni Ortiz Creative Consultant Muff Bauer Musgrave Creative Supervisor Antoni D'Ocon Creative Coordinator Aaron Severson Head of Programming Carlos Sorando Programmers Jordi Gavaldá Dani Jiménez Edu Puertas Alberto Roca Oscar Segura Xavi Segura Head of Montage Xavi Zapata Montage Edu Picó Papitu Serrahima Animation Production by Xilam/Greenyworld Studios France Producer Marc Du Pontavice Head of Animation Jôn Barshque Supervising Animator Oliver Jean Marie Key Animator Jean Morel Animators Lee Allègre Michael Côté Mathilde Fabry Pierre Perifel Assistant Animators Baptiste Rogron Nawell Sdiri Background Artist Caroline Ardies Visual Effects Supervisors Bruno Ghigou Sofi Vaillant Visual Effects Artist Marc Konings CGI Technical Artist Olivier Garcelon CGI Animators Emmanuelle Nicolle Jean-Luc Savarino Coloring Yanik Gamelin Exposure Sheet Director Mathilde Lafabrie Compositing Artists Cécil Emery Cathy Frouin Sophie Mitchell Nina Taraud Animation Production by Yowza! Animation Heads of Production Roger Chiasson Claude Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson Animation Supervisor Roger Chiasson Production Assistants Lucy Chiasson Ceferino Asido Head of Layout Dermot Walshe Layout Supervisor Blayne Burnside Layout Artists Brian Coughlan Terry Lenko Animation Director Roger Chiasson Animators Steve Baker Grant Harris Blair Kitchen Chris Land Jens Pindal Background Supervisor Greg Gibbons Background Artist Mei Taso Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Key Clean-up Animators Myung Hee Heo Sandy Kellerman Clean-up Animators Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz Lead Effects Supervisor Darren Donovan Effects Supervisors Dan Turner Bob Cowan Assistant Effects Supervisor Ian Mah Effects Animators Mike McKay Chris Palimaka Scene Planning/Compositing Tara Campbell Oleh Prus Scanning/Animation Check Supervisor Sonya Carey Scanning/Animation Check Tara Campbell Oleh Prus President/Creative Director Claude Chiasson Executive Producer Pete Denomme Head of Business Development Heather Walker Post Production Crew Script Doctors Erika Clayton Podgórna Moczydłowski Track Readers Kay Douglas James Hearn Carol Liverson Film Editors Charlie Bean Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Audel LaRoque Cindy Marrow James Sharp Robert Stainton Andy Tauke Tara Whitaker Bill Wray Assistant Film Editor Adam Katz Animatic Editor Audel LaRoque Additional Track Reading Services Slightly Off Track Retake Directors Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Robert Stainton Outtakes Director James Sharp Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Post Production Assistants Michael France Hardy Hutchins Gina Lamar George Lee Post Production Dialogue Editor James Sharp Dialogue Editors Gabriel Garcia Adam Katz Brian Koch James Sharp Dialogue Engineers Adam Katz Robert Stainton Assistant Dialogue Engineer James Sharp Dialogue Recorders James Sharp Robert Stainton Digital Coordinators Gabriel Garcia Caleb Elbourn James Sharp Production Control Robert Stainton Post Production Coordinators Caleb Elbourn Audel LaRoque Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors Caleb Elbourn Al Nelson Gary Rydstrom Ethan Van der Ryn Matthew Wood Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Sound Designers Ben Burtt Gary Rydstrom Re-Recording Mixers Gary A. Rizzo Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Caleb Elbourn Tom Johnson Brian Koch James Sharp Assistant Sound Designer Tom Myers Digital Audio Transferring Marco Alicea Al Nelson Online Editors James Sharp Robert Stainton Foley Editor Frank Rinella Foley Artists Emily Adams Ibáñez Velázquez Gómez Iglesias Robert Stainton Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Tony Eckert Foley Recorded at Greenyworld Studios Skywalker Sound Recorded at Dolby Surround Additional Sound Services and Sound Recording by Yankee Audio Services Cinar Studios Audacity Sound Studios Music Recorded and Mixed at The Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox David's Music Studios Incompetech Studios Music Editor Vicki Hiatt Music Preparation Services JoAnn Kane Music Services Arnold Matthew's Music Production Bar & Grill Production Supervisors Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Robert W. Stainton Production Associate Caleb Elbourn Production Assistant Audel LaRoque Production Coordinator Terry Ward Production Secretary Gabriel Garcia Script Coordinator Robert Stainton Legal Affairs Steve Alejandro Color Timing Terry Claborn Jim Passon Negative Cutters Mary Nelson-Duerrstein Gary Burritt Digital Intermediates by Technicolor Creative Services Hollywood, California Main Title Design and Animation Al Jeffery James Sharp Robert Stainton End Title Design and Animation Kendall Artwez Gary Hall James Sharp Robert Stainton Overseas Salespeople Erika Clayton John Hartford Khaki Jones Linda Simensky Doug Williams Production Funds Awarded From New York Lottery Illinois State Lottery Ontario Lottery and Gaming Corporation Test Audiences Alex Webber Jay Johnson Joanna Michaels John Markel Steve Hernandez Lauren Macey Jim Martin Dionne Nosek Jennifer Smith Micheline Charest Mark Chernin Marie-Josee Corbell Home Video Production Caleb Elbourn Lauren Macey Jim Martin Dionne Nosek Jennifer Smith Robert Stainton For Cinar Micheline Charest Mark Chernin Marie-Josee Corbell Michael Hirsh Derek Moser Andrew Porporino Lesley Taylor Johnny Thomas Marc Tonelli John Vandervelde For Sesame Workshop Dr. Lewis Bernstein David Britt Joan Ganz Cooney Fay Corinotis Jeffrey D. Dunn Terry Fitzpatrick Heather Hanssen Myung Kang-Huenke Gary Knell Gerald S. Lesser Michael H. Levine Sharon Lyew Peter Mackennan Vincent A. Mai H. Melvin Ming Daryl Mintz Lloyd Morrisett Edward L. Palmer Tamra Seldin Sherrie Westin For Sony Wonder Jovi Crooks Annmarie Gatti Gary Kahn Rynda Laurel Steven Okin David Pierce Veronica Villarreal Executive in Charge of Production for Cinar Michael Hirsh Executive in Charge of Production for Sesame Workshop Jodi Nussbaum Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder Becky Mancuso-Winding Special Thanks to Joan Ganz Cooney Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Audel LaRoque Robert Stainton Greeny Phatom Studios is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. The characters and incidents portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Produced with the Participation of the Created by the Government of Canada and The Canadian Cable Industry CTF:License Fee Program. Produced with the Financial Participation of The Shaw Rocket Fund With the Assistance of The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit and the Government of Ontario - Film and Television Tax Credit. The money that Sesame Workshop earns when you buy our licensed products is put back into Sesame Street, Greeny Phatom, and other educational products. THANKS FOR HELPING! Now that you see Greeny Phatom on TV, it's your chance to see it on home video. Buy your Greeny Phatom video collection at a video store near you, only from Sony Wonder! Watch Greeny Phatom and Sesame Street on home video, and look for these great products at a store near you, only from Sony Wonder. Wherever children's videos, compact discs, cassettes, and book-and-tape sets are sold. Visit Little Guy and his friends from Greeny Phatom on the web at: www.greenyphatom.com "Greeny Phatom", the "Greeny Phatom" logo, the "Greeny Phatom" sign, and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks and service marks of Sesame Workshop and GreenyWorld Studios. © 2000 Sesame Workshop/GreenyWorld Studios All rights reserved. Produced by Sony Wonder, Sesame Workshop, and Cinar Entertainment in cooperation with Tadpole Kids and Bounce Animation Category:Credits Category:Greeny Phatom